1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hands-free kit for a mobile radio-telephone handset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concerns have recently grown over the safety of mobile radio-telephones handsets, otherwise known as cellular phones, which have been found to emit high levels of microwave radiation.
To reduce the risks associated with such handsets, a number of hands-free kits have been devised which connect an earpiece and microphone to a handset via wires, thereby allowing the handset to be located a safe distance from the user's head.
However, it has been found that the earpieces of such kits are easily dislodged by tension on the connecting wires caused, for example, by the wires catching on the user's outer garments as he moves his head.
More importantly, it has recently been suggested that the connecting wires of such kits act as a conduit, channelling microwave radiation from the handset to the user's head.